Warmth
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: Oneshot.“You’re warm Naruto” she stated simply “You’re not cold like me”


It was a quiet morning, and few people had so far emerged from their homes to take a short stroll, or jog, in the park. The park wasn't beautiful as there were no trees or flowers to admire, only dark and muddy upturned soil; where grass seeds had just been planted. There were few benches to sit on and even those were made of cold metal.

These metal seats were incredibly uncomfortable and the location was obviously a very unromantic spot, so of course any young man would wonder why, when they had asked where they and their lady friend should meet, she had ordered that they see each other in such a dismal place. Surely there had to be some sort of ulterior motive?

"Sakura-Chan…Why did you want to meet me over here?" asked the girls blond companion as he sat down next to her, on the cold hard bench.

"Maybe I was getting bored of having to eat Ramen every time I met with you" the girl replied coarsely, already seeming to be in a bad mood.

"But you must be freezing Sakura-Chan!" he exclaimed, noticing that she was only wearing a short sleeved T-shirt.

She examined him herself "Says the man who wears shorts in winter" he looked away from her uncomfortably. It wasn't hard for her to anticipate what he'd say next; his favourite line that explained everything.

"I'm different"

Suddenly Sakura seemed to be overcome by some strange feeling of compassion as she leaned onto the shoulder of her closest friend.

"You're warm Naruto" she stated simply "You're not cold like me"

"Sakura-Chan…" she wrapped her arms around him tighter, snuggling closer to him, feeling satisfaction as she saw his cheeks turn a light pink.

"You really are warm Naruto; no one is as warm as you. You are different" she said; leaving him to silently work out the implications for himself.

"You're very kind Sakura-Chan" he murmured as he gently pulled her arms off of his shoulders.

"You'd let me get cold?" she asked him angrily as she clung on to him desperately.

"No. I just don't want you to get burnt" this time she pulled away from him herself.

"So you'd rather my frostbite got worse?" she asked fiercely, her hands now gripping firmly onto his right arm.

"Sakura-Chan…Do you like hurting me?" she released him from her grip; stunned by his question.

"No I don't! Of course not!" he smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad" he said happily; continuing to grin.

"You're an idiot" Sakura muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest. He laughed as he placed an arm around her shoulder, causing her too look up at him, surprised he had the guts to be so forward.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan; I won't let you get cold"

"Good" she said, shuffling closer to him again "I'm tired of chasing after cold people" she noticed him flinch but she ignored it.

"You seem to be in a strange mood today Sakura-Chan" he muttered, throwing caution to the wind.

"I'm just waiting"

"For what?"

"An answer or a question" she said answered as she stared wistfully over the barren grounds. When she got no reply she continued "every time you see me you always say you want to talk to me about something. I won't believe for a second that you mean that generally"

"Sakura-Chan it cold; we should go inside"

"Sakura-Chan" she said irritably as she imitated his voice "Wants her question answered now!" she demanded forcefully.

"Which question?" he asked as he too began to look across at the barren landscape.

"The one I'm always asking!" she said impatiently as she turned to face him.

"Well what is it Sakura-Chan? I don't have time for your riddles!"

"You really are stupid Naruto… I don't know why I bother with you. You're so…Annoying!" he clenched his fists tightly as he finally turned to face her.

"Hey Sakura-Chan… Are you sure you don't want to hurt me?" his voice was cracking but his eyes were ablaze with accusation.

"Hold my hand" she suddenly ordered him.

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!" he grabbed her hand, a little taken aback when she squeezed his hand tightly "I won't let you go; unless you tell me that you want me to" he looked at her confused.

"Well?" she asked "Do you want to let go or not?" he answered my squeezing her hand back even tighter; before looking at her unhappily.

"This isn't fair" he said frustrated as he looked down at his fingers interlocked with hers "You tricked me…" he said bitterly, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Didn't you once say Naruto, when you were just about to leave to get Sasuke, that you understood my pain? Why would you say that?" she asked quietly "there must have been a reason!" she cried out desperately "Who could you have possibly felt that way about?!"

"Sakura-Chan don't-"

"Don't what?" she asked menacingly "I want to know! Why can't you understand?"

"Don't make me say it" he begged as he squeezed her hand, tighter and tighter.

"TELL ME HER NAME!" she screamed, her voice breaking under the stress, tears filtering out of the corners of her eyes. Right then she didn't even care that the passersby were looking, muttering stupid things about lovers quarrels are affairs.

"I've answered your question before Sakura"

"You're more stubborn than I thought you'd be. You're squeezing my hand so hard that its turned white"

"Do you want me to let go?"

"No I don't" she said softly as she wiped her eyes with her other hand "But Naruto…I want to know; why won't you say that you love me?"

"Why are you so confident that I feel that way?" he asked.

"I'm not; that's why I keep asking"

"Then you already know why" he said bitterly as he clutched his stomach with his freehand "I don't want you to get burned"

"Then let go of my hand because, unlike you Naruto, I don't want some half assed relationship!" she looked at him, tears again threatening to spill down her cheeks. "You're so selfish Naruto" she murmured when she realised he still hadn't let go...

"Sakura-Chan. You haven't said it either; is that because you still have feelings for Sasuke?" he asked bitterly.

"I don't give a shit about Sasuke anymore Naruto! How the hell could I care about someone who tried to kill the man I love?" she replied unhappily "Stupid blonds have always been my type!" she screamed frustrated.

Slowly he pulled his hand away from hers "Tomorrow…Will you hold my hand again?" he asked.

"No, I'll only do it if you tell me that you love me. Sorry Naruto but I need to know"

"I love you Sakura" he said his voice shaking.

"I love you too Naruto" she said smirking as she grabbed hold of his hand her eyes looking anywhere but his face.

"You know I've never seen you cry bother Naruto" she said softly as she sat next to him. She was also surprised; she'd never before shed tears of happiness either. They both sat on the park bench together, hand in hand, and they cried for a very long time.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-

**I know the ending sucked but I really couldn't think of any other way to end it… Read &Review please. This oneshot was basically about the fact that you can't just wait for people to tell you what you want; sometimes you have to ask.**


End file.
